


Эй, пошалим?

by Liraira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Booty Calls, Drunk Texting, Drunk Tony Stark, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Ошибка номером, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, несколько нецензурных слов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Тони пьян как сапожник и все, что он хочет, это переспать со своим бывшим парнем Таем. Конечно, он удалил его номер из телефона, но у него просто идеальная память, даже в таком состоянии. Ничего сложного.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 103





	Эй, пошалим?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey, u up?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960775) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> Пьяный Тони пишет, как он хочет - с ошибками, путая слова и прочее.

Влив в себя шесть шотов, Тони достиг той кондиции, когда пал достаточно низко, чтобы послать сообщение своему бывшему любовнику в поиске одноразового перепиха.

_Ээй, пошалим?_

Когда Тай не ответил сразу, Тони вернулся на танцпол. Музыка была почти болезненно громкой, низкие басы отдавались вибрацией в каждом уголке его грудной клетки. Он позволил дергающимся телам подхватить себя, словно став частью океанского прилива, свободно и легко, плывя по течению. Его кожа была раскрасневшейся и влажной от пота, комната слегка кружилась, взгляд с трудом мог полностью сосредоточиться на чем-то.

Он вертелся и двигался, позволяя толпе перемещать себя туда-сюда, пока не обнаружил, что вывалился из толпы танцующих. Пытаясь удержать себя на ногах, Тони ухватился за стул и, спотыкаясь, вернулся к тому месту, где в море расплывчатых силуэтов виднелась голова Роуди.

— Роуди, — проныл он.

Роуди схватил его за плечо и притянул к себе, позволив тому наполовину повиснуть на нем.

— Ты так надрался, приятель, — Роди бормотал почти так же невнятно, как и он.

— Кто бы говорил, — Тони знал, что он дуется, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Тай не отвечает на мои СМСки

— Ты написал сообщение Таю? Тони, какого хрена? Я думал, ты удалил его номер?

— Удалил, — Тони ткнул себя пальцем в лоб, — но из памяти-то он никуда не делся.

***

Стив перевернулся на другой бок и потерся лицом о подушку. Он изо всех сил надеялся, что часы не покажут 4 часа утра. Пожалуйста. Он приоткрыл один глаз и приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на часы. 2:00.

 _Дерьмо_. Стив лег спать всего два часа назад, так почему он проснулся?

 _Бззззт_.

О, а вот и причина. Он забыл выключить телефон. Стив возил рукой по своему прикроватному столику, пока не взял телефон в руку и не снял его с зарядки. После того как экран зажегся Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд на то, чтоб проморгаться от яркого света. С неизвестного номера пришло два сообщения.

_Ээй, пошалим?_

_Нуу ше. Мне оденоко?_

Стив на мгновение заморгал, пытаясь осмыслить то, что он только что прочел, но все, что он мог придумать, это то, что кто-то, ошибившись номером, пытался развести его на одноразовый секс.

_Кто это?_

Стив написал ответ и почти сразу же пожалев об этом. Ему следовало бы просто заблокировать номер и покончить с этим, но было уже два часа ночи и он окончательно проснулся. К тому же ему надо было отлить. Стив выскользнул из постели, прихватив с собой телефон, и направился в туалет, а затем, шаркая ногами, вышел в гостиную и с ворчанием рухнул на диван.

— Ты чего подорвался? — спросил Баки из-за своего стола в углу, где он стрелял из какого-то плазменного оружия в инопланетянина бегающего на экране.

— Кто-то ошибся номером, строча сообщения, и разбудил меня.

— Это отстой, — Баки яростно защелкал мышкой, а потом прошипел в гарнитуру: — Чувак, я же в твоей команде!

Телефон Стива зазвонил в его руке, и он поднял его, чтобы посмотреть на экран.

_Ето ТОни да ладно те, я уше весь васбушден чц!_

Стив тяжело сглотнул, когда кровь отлила от мозга к более низким участкам тела. Никто никогда не звонил с намерением затащить на одну ночь в постель и он никогда даже не думал о подобном раньше, но идея была весьма соблазнительной. Встреча только для секса, немного пьяного, немного неряшливого, ничего кроме двух тел поздней ночью. Он прочистил горло и начал печатать твердый, но вежливый ответ о неверно набранном номере, когда пришло еще одно сообщение. Сообщение с прикрепленной картинкой.

— О, — пискнул Стив, и Баки откинулся на спинку стула.

— Что?

— Ух ты. Этот парень до ужаса сексуален. Черт.

— Это который ошибся номером?

— Ага, — Стив повернул телефон к нему. Баки наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть его и присвистнул.

— Он что, в клубе? Или ты думаешь, это старое селфи?

— Да нет, я почти уверен, что снято это прямо сейчас.

— Напиши ему ответ, — компьютер Баки издал какой-то звук, и он снова повернулся к нему, а Стив уставился на свой телефон.

_Извини, ты ошибся номером. Ты в порядке? Ты, кажется, сильно пьян._

Прошло всего мгновение, прежде чем Тони ответил.

_Тааааааай прста позволь мне заехть._

_Это не Тай. Это Стив._

_Кто ткой тСвив?_

_Стив это я. Ты написал мне._

_О. А че я те написал?_

_Вот честно, понятия не имею._

_Сккинь фотку._

Стив прочитал сообщение, затем, под воздействием нервного возбуждения, бросил телефон обратно на диванные подушки. Это была плохая идея. Он включил телевизор и уселся пониже. Он хотел бы разозлиться на Тони за то, что тот разбудил его, но, по правде говоря, он был сам виноват — следовало отключить телефон на ночь, как обычно.

Подушка подпрыгнула рядом с ним и Баки плюхнулся на другую сторону дивана, пнув Стива пяткой по ребрам.

— Уф! Отвали, — Стив вернул ему толчок. Баки хмыкнул и приподнял бедра, вытаскивая телефон Стива из-под своей задницы.

Баки влез в телефон Стива, пока тот снова переключил свое внимание на телевизор, смотря какое-то ток-шоу, где смутно знакомая знаменитость училась готовить тыквенный пирог с другой отдаленно знакомой знаменитостью.

Затем он услышал щелчок камеры.

— Бак? — Стив бросил взгляд на телефон, направленный в его сторону. — Ты только что меня сфотографировал?

— Угу. Тебе необходимо ответить горячему пьяному парню.

— Что?! Нет! — Стив бросился к телефону, но Баки вскочил с дивана и отпрыгнул на несколько шагов. — Верни немедленно!

— Стив, ты молод, горяч и очень сексуально неудовлетворен, если судить по скорости, с которой у тебя заканчиваются салфетки из-за рукоблудия, и это идеальное время чтобы попрактиковаться в флирте, потому что все это очень безопасно. Если что-то вдруг что-то пойдет не так, ты можешь просто заблокировать его номер, — Баки закончил печатать и перестал убегать от Стива, бросив ему телефон.

Стив поймал его в воздухе и перевернул, нервное предвкушение гуляло в крови.

Вот дерьмо. Тони успел ответить после того, как Баки скинул ему фотографию Стива. И, стоит отдать Баки должное, это была весьма удачная фотография.

_Пожалуйста, скажи, что не твоя девушка тебя сфоткала._

_Это сделал мой сосед по комнате. У меня нет девушки. Или парня._

_О, Хароошо. Ты горячий._

_Спасибо._

Стив не мог удержаться от улыбки, глядя на свой телефон. Когда он снова поднял глаза, то увидел довольно ухмыляющегося Баки, который выглядел словно кошка, сожравшая миску сметаны, так что Стив отшвырнул трубку и рухнул обратно на диван, свернувшись калачиком вокруг телефона.

_Так кто такой Тай?_

_Бывший_

_Оу. Ты действительно считаешь, что писать своему бывшему будучи таким пьяным хорошая идея?_

_Неееаа роуди грит тож самое. Но погиф, мне ужен ктото чтобы побщаться, понимаш? А тай боычно так и делает. До тех пор, пока язавсе пчу_.

Стив нахмурился.

_Если он согласен тусоваться с тобой только при условии, что ты будешь все оплачивать, вероятно, ты правильно сделал. что разорвал эти отношения._

_Ну неее, я тут супер возбждный. Так чт я бы с удодовольствием._

_Эй, Тони? Где Роуди? Он трезв?_

_Ни капелькти. КАжица, он уходит. Он нашел девушку, чтобы провсти с нее ночь. Она кажется миллой. Блондинка как ты. Ты меня заберешь?_

_Нет, Тони, я не могу, я даже не знаю в одном ли мы штате. Иди домой с Роуди._

_Фу нет. он мой лучший друг. Это было бы стрёмнно._

_Я не это имел в виду. Я имею в виду, просто езжай домой к своему другу. Ты слишком пьян._

Пришло еще одно сообщение с картинкой. Тони наклонился к самой камере, его глаза были широко раскрыты и расфокусированы, но отражение клубных огней в мягких карих глазах все еще заставляло сердце Стива замирать. Его растрепанные волосы падали на покрытый потом лоб и Стив представил себе, как тот танцует, покачивая бедрами, улыбаясь и беззаботно двигаясь. Боже, все было так запущенно всего лишь после пяти минут переписки и двух фотографий.

_я в леорине_  
_в лароне_  
_у норны_

_У Лорны?_

Предположение Стива было словно пальцем в небо. Черт, это было всего в трех кварталах от его квартиры.

_Да! как ты узнал?_

_Хм. Вообще-то я живу совсем рядом._

_Идиди камне Стибив! роуди уезжает, а яч не хочсу танцевать в одиношстве._

_Не позволяй Роуди уехать без тебя!_

Прошло несколько минут молчания и Стив молча молился, чтобы Тони ушел из клуба вместе с Роуди. Но к его ужасу, почти пять минут спустя, Стив получил еще три сообщения подряд с изображениями, все селфи Тони на танцполе с финальной надписью « _поттанцуй с мноЙ!!1_ »

— Черт.

— Теперь что не так? — спросил Баки.

— Он у Лорны, очень пьян, и, насколько я понял, его единственный друг ушел, и теперь он там один.

— Хм, — Баки оторвался от своей игры. — Это не очень безопасный район для того, чтобы беззаботно рассекать по нему, будучи таким пьяным.

Стив пару мгновений елозил по стулу, не сводя глаз с телефона. Ему следовало бы попытаться снова заснуть, но он знал, что не сможет и глаз сомкнуть, думая о Тони, беспокоясь о нем. Может быть сама судьба заставила Тони написать сообщение на его номер по ошибке. Может быть, этому парню нужен был кто-то, кто присматривал бы за ним.

— Думаю, мне следует отвести его домой.

— Ура! — обрадовался Баки. — Правильное решение, мой мальчик.

— Не в том смысле! Боже, Баки, он совершенно никакущий. Я просто хочу сказать, что ему нужен кто-то, кто доставит его домой в целости и сохранности и такой человек не так уж далеко.

— Ага, я в курсе, — усмехнулся Баки. — Ты святой, Стиви. Будь осторожен. Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

— Не, все в порядке. Я приду, заброшу его в Убер и сразу вернусь. Может быть, даже найдется кто-то в его списке контактов, кому я смогу позвонить и попросить присмотреть за ним.

— Я не лягу спать, пока ты не вернешься, — Баки выудил ключи Стива из тарелки на столе и бросил их на стол.

— Спасибо.

Воздух снаружи был горячим и душным, почти гнетущим. Было уже около трех часов ночи, но соседние улицы все еще не спали: люди сидели во внутренних двориках, курили, грохотали басы из дверей клубов и баров. Стив засунул руки в карманы и, лавируя между спотыкающимися девушками на слишком высоких каблуках, направился вниз по улице к «Лорне», где в будние дни был караоке-бар, а по выходным — гей-клуб. Никто не знал, было ли так задумано изначально, или просто люди так использовали его, но, казалось, никто не возражал, потому что «У Лорны» было соседским заведением в течение долгого времени.

Стив проскользнул внутрь. Внизу, в густой темноте, с огнями и потными танцорами, было еще жарче. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте, а затем Стив начал бродить среди толпы, ища теперь уже знакомый беспорядок волос, худые плечи и красную футболку.

Тони не было ни на танцполе, ни в одной из комнат, но когда Стив прошелся еще раз вдоль бара, он наконец-то заметил его. Бар изгибался на конце, упираясь торцом в стену, а за его короткой частью, почти спрятавшись в тени, сидели Тони и еще один мужчина. Их головы были наклонены близко друг к другу, а рядом с локтями валялись пустые рюмки. Возможно это был Роуди и он все-таки не ушел, но Стиву что-то категорически не понравилось в этой картине, и он протолкнулся сквозь толпу, чтобы получше рассмотреть их.

Пока он смотрел, Тони завалился вперед пока его голова не прижалась к груди другого мужчины и Стив почти остановился, почти развернулся и ушел, а затем увидел, как мужчина приподнял подбородок Тони, взял полную рюмку и поднес край к его губам.

Стив в мгновение подлетел к ним и выбил стопку из его рук, прежде чем Тони успел выпить. Теперь, когда он был так близко, он мог видеть, что другой мужчина даже близко не был так пьян, как Тони, а Тони был в еще более неадекватном состоянии, чем когда в последний раз писал Стиву. Сейчас он едва мог сфокусировать взгляд, не говоря уже о том, чтобы печатать на телефоне.

— Какого хера ты творишь? — прорычал Стив, вклиниваясь между ними так, что другой мужчина был вынужден либо встать со своего барного стула, либо рисковал быть сбитым с ног. — Если он не может поднять стакан самостоятельно, я бы сказал, что с него хватит.

— Отъебись, чувак, мы просто развлекаемся. Тони, тебе ведь весело, да?

Тони что-то пробормотал, и Стив почувствовал, как он скользнул вперед, прижавшись лицом к спине Стива между лопатками. Он протянул руку назад и поймал запястье Тони, крепко держа его, чтобы успеть уловить момент, если тот начнет падать.

— Он слишком пьян, чтобы веселиться. Вали домой или я поговорю с охраной.

— Да пошел ты! — парень отшвырнул Стива и зашагал прочь, расталкивая людей острыми локтями. Стив повернулся, прижимая обмякшее тело Тони к своей груди, но не сводил глаз с другого парня, пока тот не скрылся за дверью на улице.

— Эй, Тони, — Стив сел на барный стул, который освободил другой парень и, взяв Тони за плечи, усадил его рядом. — Ты в порядке?

— Потанцуууй со мнооооой, — протянул Тони, ухмыляясь. — Горячий телефонный парень. Стив.

— О, хорошо. Ты узнал меня, — усмехнулся Стив

Тони захихикал и Стив тоже не удержался от смеха. Это было абсурдно. Но Тони был еще сексуальнее в жизни и еще милее. Стив очень надеялся, что когда-нибудь встретит его трезвым.

— Я собираюсь отвести тебя домой. Пойдем! — Стив обнял Тони за талию и, подняв его на ноги, потащил вдоль края стойки, пока не нашел дверь. С лестницей пришлось повозиться, но в конце концов ему удалось вытащить их обоих и опереть Тони об кирпичную стену. Жаркий летний воздух казался освежающим после тяжелой влажности клуба, и они оба глубоко вздохнули. Стив открыл приложение Убер на своем телефоне.

— Где ты живешь?

— Нью-Йорк! — объявил Тони, вскидывая руки в воздух. — Новый Йорк! Самый новый из всех Йорков!

— Хорошее начало. Не мог бы ты добавить чуть больше деталей.

— Два, один, два…

— Да?

— Два, один, два… пять, пять, пять-Нью-Йорк? — попробовал Тони.

— Это… твой номер телефона, милый. Ну же, твой адрес. Даже название улицы дало бы понять откуда начинать.

— Я думаю…

— Да?

— Я думаю, что твой нос — вот откуда надо начинать, — объявил Тони, без предупреждения качнувшись вперед и прижимаясь к груди Стива. Он провел пальцем по носу Стива. — Я все еще заведен.

— Я знаю. Но ты слишком пьян, чтобы сейчас делать что-либо, кроме как отправиться спать. Разве ты не хочешь лечь спать?

— Да, пожааалста, — Тони, казалось, пытался подмигнуть обоими глазами сразу, но скоординировать их между собой никак не получалось.

Пока Тони в попытках назвать адрес продолжал доказывать свою невозможность разговаривать, Стив рылся в его карманах, пока не нашел бумажник и телефон и не попытался найти хоть какую-то подсказку, которая помогла бы узнать где тот живет. Адрес на водительских правах был в Лос-Анджелесе, так что толку от него не было никакого. Ни на одной из других его карточек не было адресов, хотя у него было несколько чрезвычайно дорогих кредитных карточек на имя Тони Старк.

Его телефон был заблокирован и снять блокировку Тони отказывался либо из-за не понимания просьбы Стива, либо просто не хотел. После десяти минут попыток вернуть Тони домой Стив сдался.

— Хорошо, тогда ты пойдешь со мной. Ты сможешь проспаться, а я вызову тебе Убер, когда ты вспомнишь, где живешь.

— Эй, горячий телефонный парень? — спросил Тони, пока они ждали своего водителя. Стив никак не смог бы заставить Тони пройти пешком три квартала до его дома.

— Мм?

— Мне кажется, я тебя люблю, — мягким голосом шепнул Тони.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — ответил ему улыбкой Стив. — Двигайся, приятель.

Как только машина подъехала к обочине, Стив закинул в нее Тони и влез следом. Он назвал свой адрес и написал Баки, чтобы тот встретил их снаружи и помог ему. Поездка заняла всего несколько минут и, к счастью, Тони даже не укачало, хотя его кожа приобрела бледно-зеленый восковой оттенок. Стив совершенно не удивился, когда Тони метнулся к стене здания, как только они вышли из машины.

— Что он _здесь_ забыл? — спросил Баки обутый в шлепки Стива, выходя из боковой двери здания с ключами в руке. — Я думал, ты отправишь его домой.

— Он слишком пьян, чтобы даже сказать где живет. Я поймал какого-то урода, который пичкал его шотами, а он даже имя свое с трудом помнит.

— Хреново.

Тони вырвало и они помогли ему подняться на несколько лестничных пролетов в свою квартиру.

— Закинь его в мою комнату, — попросил Стив, когда они со слоновьим изяществом протиснулись в дверь. — Если он заблюет нам диван, мы никогда не сможем его вымыть, но на моем матрасе есть чехол и я смогу просто постирать простыни. Или сжечь их.

— Как скажешь, — Баки подхватил Тони с того места, где он соскользнул на пол и они перенесли его в постель. Стив развязал шнурки и снял с него обувь.

— С ним все будет в порядке?

— Думаю да. Он все еще в сознании, дыхание в норме и ему не холодно. — Баки положил руку на лоб Тони и кивнул, улыбаясь, когда тот открыл глаза и улыбнулся ему. — Не помри там, ладно? — наклонившись попросил Баки.

— Хорошо. Теперь я могу поспать?

— Сначала попей немного.

Тони послушно протянул руку и Стив передал ему бутылку с водой. Баки придерживал Тони одной рукой в приподнятом состоянии, пока тот присосался к горлышку, пролив немного воды себе на лицо. Баки позволил ему снова упасть на кровать.

— С ним все будет в порядке. Я иду спать, — Баки похлопал Стива по плечу, когда тот проходил мимо, и Стив услышал, как он запер дверь и выключил свет, прежде чем дверь его спальни захлопнулась.

Стив присел на корточки у кровати Тони и смотрел, как поднимается и опускается его грудь. Он спал, дышал ровно, не терял сознания, так что Стиву оставалось только надеяться, что с ним все будет в порядке. Он поставил мусорное ведро рядом с кроватью — вдруг понадобится, наполнил бутылку водой и оставил ее на прикроватной тумбочке вместе с бумажником и телефоном Тони, а затем ушел спать на диван. На всякий случай он оставил дверь спальни приоткрытой.

***

Тони проснулся с ощущением, будто во рту разверзлась пустыня и в ней кто-то сдох. Он лежал в незнакомой постели, что совершенно не ново для него, но один, и вот как раз это было довольно необычно.

Он влил в себя половину бутылки с водой, которую кто-то заботливо оставил у кровати, стараясь двигаться очень медленно и осторожно. Когда вертикальное положение не вызвало цепной реакции тошноты и Тони уверился, что ничего нового ему не грозит, он засунул бумажник и телефон в карманы и отправился сначала в ванную, чтобы прополоскать рот зубной пастой, а затем в гостиную. На диване лежал знакомый парень, одеяло едва прикрывало его икры, а за головой торчала громоздкая гора подушек. Он определенно проспал здесь всю ночь, несмотря на то, что привел Тони к себе домой, а сейчас уже бодрствовал.

— Эй, — начал Тони хриплым голосом и парень перевел взгляд с телевизора на Тони.

— Эй, — Стив сел — и надо же, какой красивый, очень обнаженный торс. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— В порядке. Нормально. Даже хорошо. Что странно, — Тони посмотрел на себя сверху вниз, — одежда была на мне. И проснулся я в одиночестве. Так что… что бы я ни натворил по дороге между клубом и твоим домом, чтобы настолько тебя отвратить, я прошу прощения. Наверное, это была рвота, не так ли? Держу пари, так оно и было. Я облевал твою обувь? Прости.

— Что? Нет. Я… Все было совершенно не так. Я имею в виду, что тебя вырвало в переулке рядом с моим домом. Но я просто приехал в клуб, чтобы забрать тебя.

— Ну, извини, что для тебя все сложилось не сильно радужно.

— Нет! Ты все не так… Тони, ты написал мне по ошибке вчера вечером. Ты пытался договориться о сексе без обязательств со своим бывшим или что-то в этом роде. Мы немного попереписывались и, когда стало ясно, что ты очень пьян и совсем один, я пошел в клуб, чтобы посадить тебя в такси. Но потом ты не мог вспомнить где живешь, а в твоем бумажнике не было никакой полезной информации, поэтому я привез тебя сюда, чтобы ты проспался. Я могу вызвать тебе такси прямо сейчас…

— Стив? - Тони прищурился, глядя на мужчину. Воспоминания начали медленно всплывать из пучины сознания. 

— Ага! — Стив сбросил одеяло и встал. — Я Стив. Думаю, ты помнишь кое-что из вчерашнего.

Тони окинул его взглядом сверху вниз. Рубашки на нем не было, но зато были брюки, а жаль. Однако даже с надетыми штанами было понятно, что парень отлично сложен. И до жути добрый. Кто вообще согласился бы проделать весь путь до клуба, чтобы позаботиться о каком-то неуклюжем незнакомце?

— Наверное… спасибо? Прости, что написал тебе. Я удалил номер Тая из своего телефона, но как только я напиваюсь, мне начинает казаться, что я легко его вспомню. Люди обычно просто не отвечают на СМС.

— Все в порядке. Я не мог оставить тебя там одного. Эм… — Стив в нерешительности качнулся взад-вперед, затем сделал шаг ближе. — Просто чтобы ты знал, когда я тебя нашел, с тобой был парень. Я не расслышал его имени, но он насильно накачивал тебя текилой.

— А, — Тони пожал плечами, — бывает.

Глаза Стива расширились.

— Но _не должно_.

— Не важно. Самое печальное, что меня и накачивать-то особо было не надо. Я был готов на все, чего бы он ни захотел.

— Тони…

— Мне пора идти. Спасибо за спасение. У тебя матрас очень удобный. Но я должен… э-э… перестать мозолить тебе глаза, - Тони повернулся, чтобы найти свою обувь, но Стив мягко поймал его за руку, тут же отпустив.

— Завтрак?

— Что?

— Может хочешь чего? Я все равно собирался приготовить яичницу. И тогда, может быть, ты почувствуешь себя немного лучше — мне, например, еда всегда помогает — и тебя не вырвет в Убере.

— Ох, уверен? — с небольшим количеством еды в нем, Тони, вероятно, не зря бы потратил время Стива.

— Яичница подойдет?

— Да, я всеяден.

Пока Стив возился на кухне, Тони устроился на стуле у полукруглого стола у стены и осмотрел квартиру. — Ты с кем-то делишь жилплощадь?

— Да, Баки, мой сосед по квартире. Сейчас он на работе.

— А, точно, — Тони вытащил телефон и затаил дыхание, просматривая историю их разговоров с прошлой ночи. Это было унизительно. — Боже, я был очень раздражающим прошлой ночью. Прости.

— Не надо извиняться. Я мог бы заблокировать твой номер, если бы меня это так беспокоило. Это было… — Стив замолчал и Тони оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, что его остановило, и заметил, что его щеки порозовели. — …забавно, — закончил он. — Я… э-э… в прошлом году у меня был тяжелый разрыв отношений и с тех пор мои друзья пытались заставить меня повеселиться. Я не воспринимал их слова всерьез, но они были правы.

— Наверное, тебе не стоит веселиться так сильно, как я вчера, — проворчал Тони.

— Я думаю, что где-то здесь есть золотая середина. Скорее всего, — Стив разделил яичницу на две тарелки, отнес их к столу, сел рядом с Тони и придвинул одну из них.

— Спасибо, — сначала Тони ковырялся медленно, осторожно, но когда его тело спокойно отреагировало на первые куски пищи, он начал активно наворачивать.

— Возможно, это слишком личный вопрос, но почему ты всегда пытаешься написать своему бывшему, когда напиваешься?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится трахаться, когда я пьян, а он — это беспроигрышный вариант.

— Ну, ты мог бы просто кого-нибудь подцепить. Мне кажется, что идея переспать с бывшим тянет за собой много проблем родом из прошлого. И еще, не обижайся, но он не похож на очень хорошего человека.

— О, так он и не хороший. Он просто козел. Но он великолепен в постели и по крайней мере я знаю, чего следует ожидать.

Стив промолчал, но Тони почувствовал волны печального неодобрения даже сквозь остатки съеденной яичницы. К тому времени, когда Тони закончил, Стив уже отодвинул свою пустую тарелку в сторону. Поэтому Тони просто встал, прижался к Стиву и поцеловал его.

Руки Стива взметнулись к бокам Тони и крепко сжали его, притянув к себе на полсекунды, а затем отпустив назад.

— Что ты делаешь? — пробормотал он, его глаза были все еще закрыты.

— Вознаграждаю тебя за то, что ты такой чертовски добрый самаритянин.

— Я не ради вознаграждения это сделал, — Стив моментально открыл глаза.

— Я знаю, — Тони протянул руку и погладил пальцем ключицу Стива. — Но это не значит, что ты не заслуживаешь награды.

Тони чувствовал, как тело Стива реагирует, льнет к нему, возбуждается, но Стив мягко оттолкнул его. 

— Все в порядке, Тони. Я не… Это не то, что мне нужно прямо сейчас.

— О, — Тони качнулся на каблуках. Он не очень понимал, как это не воспользоваться подобным в данный момент. Они с Таем познакомились на вечеринке и переспали четыре раза прежде, чем даже заговорили о том, чтобы воспринимать это, как что-то особенное. — Ну, это нормально, я думаю. Сегодня я определенно не так сексуален, как обычно, — Тони отряхнул свою помятую одежду, явно смущаясь.

— Я думаю, ты очень сексуален, — пробормотал Стив, одной рукой откидывая волосы Тони назад. — Даже спросонья. — Он улыбнулся. — Но я не хочу чтобы ты дел что-то в качестве награды или в благодарность, или потому что ты чувствуешь, что тебе нужно заплатить за то, чтоб люди захотели провести с тобой время.

— Окей, — Тони не понимал, что на это ответить. Длительность его нахождения в личном пространстве Стива становилась уже неудобной и он резко отступил назад. — Ну, как хочешь, — он снова улыбнулся. — Хотя спасибо, правда. Я не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то был так добр ко мне. Но… мне пора идти.

Выражение лица Стива на мгновение странно исказилось, а затем расплылось в подобающей улыбке.

— Хорошо.

Тони нашел свои туфли и натянул их, заказывая Uber, затем встретил Стива в дверях.

— Пока. Наверное.

— Пока. Будь осторожен в клубах, пожалуйста?

— Ага, хорошо, — Тони улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Только ради тебя.

— И, эй, может быть, в следующий раз, когда ты напишешь на мой номер по ошибке, ты не будешь так пьян. Мне понравилось с тобой общаться.

— Мне тоже. В смысле, мне нравилось с тобой разговаривать. И это, знаешь ли, что-то новое для меня, так что — спасибо. Снова. За это. И за сохранность моего тела. И за кровать. И ты спал на диване, что действительно восхитительно или что-то в этом роде… — Тони медленно перевел взгляд в сторону спальни, затем снова покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от странных мыслей, которые роились в его голове, и потянулся к двери.

Его телефон зажужжал, оповещая о прибытии Убера, Тони потянулся, чтобы пожать Стиву руку, но тот вместо этого крепко обнял его, прижавшись губами к уху Тони, и прошептал:

— Серьезно, пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Ты можешь написать мне в любое время когда тебе понадобится безопасное место для ночевки.

У Тони не было времени что-либо сказать, он просто позволил вытолкать себя за дверь и направился к Уберу. Когда они отъехали, он посмотрел на дом Стива с каким-то новым и совершенно незнакомым чувством, расцветающим в его груди.

***

Стив выглянул в окно и смотрел, как отъезжает машина Тони. Он едва знал этого парня и его на самом деле не должен был волновать его отъезд. Во всяком случае, он должен был ощутить облегчение. Но вместо этого глаза Стива, казалось, не могли оторваться от угла, за которым исчез Тони. Он едва знал его, но что-то между ними было.

Что-то, чего Стив давно не чувствовал.

Он вытащил свой телефон, чтобы написать Баки что-нибудь достаточно депрессивное и позволить ему выписать моральных тумаков за вчерашние хлопоты, но телефон зазвонил у него в руке, прежде чем он закончил печатать. Он уставился на номер. Разве это не…

— Тони? Что-то случилось? Ты что-то забыл?

— Привет, Стив, — Тони сделал длительную паузу прежде чем продолжить. — Итак. Я просто подумал о том, что ты сказал, что тебе нравится со мной разговаривать, и я решил, что раз теперь я трезвый, и все такое, может быть…

— Может быть?

— Может быть, мы могли бы поболтать?

— С удовольствием, — Стив не мог сдержать улыбку, радуясь, что Тони не видит, насколько нелепо он сейчас выглядит.

— Если только ты не занят.

— Я не занят, — Стив откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, абстрагируясь от всего, кроме голоса Тони.

— Я думал о том, что ты сказал, о бессмысленном сексе, который не был тем, что тебе нужно прямо сейчас. Или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что именно об этом ты и говорил.

— Да, именно это я и имел в виду, — сказал Стив.

— И я понимаю, знаешь ли. Я знаю, создается впечатление, что это не так, но понял. Может быть, поэтому я всегда возвращаюсь к Таю. Несмотря на то, что это были ужасные отношения, они хотя бы существовали.

— В этом есть смысл. Отношения действительно были.

— Роуди ненавидит Тая, — Тони сделал паузу. — Но я думаю, что ты ему понравишься.

— Надеюсь, что так.

Тони снова замолчал.

— Ты мне нравишься.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Тони. Очень.

— Может, я мог бы позвонить тебе завтра?

— Это было бы очень здо́рово, — Стив медленно и тихо вздохнул. — Действительно здо́рово. Я надеюсь, ты так и сделаешь.

Он действительно позвонил.


End file.
